Sonic Boom: Evil Cookies Again
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Last year, Eggman's evil plan of his cookies have failed but this time he's gonna give the evil cookies to Team Shadow for them to destroy Sonic and his friends. But will it work or will it fail again?


**From the episode Eggheads, it was a brilliant plan from Eggman but too bad he failed again.**

 **But what if it did happen to Shadow the Hedgehog, would he get a mustache too if he ate the cookie?**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula and Hex belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I know the evil cookies have failed last year. This time it will be on Team Shadow!" Eggman cackled evilly and the thunder lightning roared from outside Eggman's lair.

"Team Shadow?" Orbot asked curiously.

"Hello? Shadow, Hex and Nebula! Do you ever pay attention and listen?! Anyways, those three brats can destroy Sonic and his friends!" Eggman said.

"But what if it fails?" Cubot asked.

"I don't know! But if it fails then I guess I'm gonna have to come up with other ideas! Orbot! Cubot! START MAKING THE EVIL COOKIES!" Eggman ordered the robots to do what he said.

"Yes sir!" Orbot and Cubot salutes and goes into the lab room to work on it.

 **xxx**

The next morning on Bygone Island, Hex the Cobra was shivering like crazy from succeeding in walking around in the cold snowy mountains without going into hibernation.

"Brrr…..Next time I see that red buffoon to dare me again, I'm gonna knock him out. But at least I passed and got the precious jewel" Hex said, taking a rest on the beach chair to bask in the sunlight.

Unknown to her, a robot crab sneaks up to Hex with a basket of cookies.

Hex saw the basket and takes it, "Wow. Cookies. Maybe it was from Amy I guess"

She takes one and eats it, but once she has swallowed it she collapsed and a red glow appears.

 **xxx**

At Nebula's treehouse, she was lifting weights outside.

"40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50" Nebula counted every time she lifted. Then she put down the weights and pants out.

"I need some snacks" she said and sat down. Then she saw a basket of cookies. One had some red on.

"Mmmmm, they look delicious" Nebula said. She picks up the cookie and goes inside the treehouse to have a glass of milk. She dips it into the milk and eats it. But she eventually faints and a red glow is shown.

 **xxx**

At Shadow's shack in the jungle, he was taking a nap inside.

"…Zzzzzz…." Shadow snoring quietly on the couch, breathing in and out in his sleep.

Then a robot butterfly put another cookie basket near his bed. Even a fake letter in it with Nebula's handwriting style on.

Shadow yawned and stretched out. He then saw the cookies.

"Ah, cookies from Nebula. So nice" He said and takes two cookies, but put one aside and ate the one with Eggman's DNA.

All of a sudden, he got stunned and faints on the floor when the red glow shined on him.

"Tastes…like….evil…." he held his hand up like a dead zombie.

* * *

A while later; Shadow, Nebula, and Hex are now at Eggman's lair. Each of them had Eggman's mustache on their muzzle.

"Alright, Who's the most evil man here?" Hex asked.

"I am" Eggman said.

"Oh heck no! I am the most evil one here!" Shadow said.

"No I am!" Eggman yelled.

"No you ain't!" Shadow yelled.

"Yes I am!" Eggman yelled bloody murder. Nebula sighs and her eyes glowed purple.

"Nope! I am more powerful than you fatty!" Nebula said.

"SILENCE!" Eggman screamed out loud.

"Fine doctor! What can we do for you?!" Hex said.

"You will all crush Team Sonic into oblivion" Eggman said.

Shadow grins and picks up a weapon, "With this mass destruction device I can destroy them!" Shadow said.

"This is gonna be fun" Nebula chuckled evilly.

"Yesssss it will" Hex fiddled with her fingers and spin her mustache right side.

 **xxx**

At Sonic's house, he and Tails were surfing at the beach like old pals.

"WOOOOOIEEE!"

"COWABONGA!" Tails shouted and stands on one hand on the board.

"THAT'S WHY I LIKE SURFING!" Sonic shouted.

They landed on the beach and poses.

"Oh man. I beat my record" Sonic said. Then a red beam strikes near them.

"Ugh!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Shadow laughed evilly.

"Shadow? What are you doing?!" Tails said.

"Destroying you all!" Shadow grinned.

"Tails, he must have eaten Eggman's evil cookies! Look at him!" Sonic said.

Tails noticed Shadow has Eggman's mustache on his muzzle, "No way! Look out!" Tails grabbed Sonic and hides behind the rock to dodge the laser beams from Shadow.

"Nowhere to hide, Hedgehog!" Shadow cackled evilly.

"We must do our own cookies and make him not scrambled egg" Sonic said, "But I need to find a way to distract him long enough so that I can go into his shack and get a sample of his DNA"

"Agreed. I hope he's not the only one as an Egghead" Tails said.

"AAAHHH! THE CURSE OF BAD LUCK IS COMING! RUN!" Sticks running away from Hex's bad luck jinxes.

"IT'S NOT A CURSE, STICKS!" Amy running along with her too.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Come and play!" Hex cackled evilly and throws a bad luck jinx at Amy. But Sonic saved both her and Sticks in time.

"Get your hands off them Hex, I'm gonna shave you!" Knuckles appeared and punched her hard.

"Ugh!"  
Nebula picked up the palm tree with her Super Strength ability and whacks Knuckles hard with it.

"OUCH! You too?!" Knuckles gasped. Nebula threw the palm tree aside and rushes at Knuckles but he blocked her fists.

"Ah ah ah, no touching!" He said and pulled her mustache.

"OW!" Nebula screamed and head-butts Knuckles.

"Sonic, you gotta find their DNA samples at their places. We'll handle them" Tails said.

"Got it, bud" Sonic salutes and ran at full speed.

He ran in the jungle to Shadow's shack and went inside. He found a piece of Shadow's black hair quill on the comb.

"That will do" he grabs the comb and sped out the door.

He then ran into Hex's house in the village to find her sample DNA. Though it was gonna be tricky since she has no fur. He sees a dead shed pink skin in the garbage.

"Ew, gross. But that will do" Sonic said and grabs the piece and ran out the door.

He then went to the last place, Nebula's treehouse in the jungle. He went inside and sees Nebula's hair brush near the hair dresser. It had some pieces of Nebula's violet-blue hair quill.

"This will do too" he said and ran back.

 **xxx**

Knuckles has already knocked out Nebula and now fights his snake rival.

"Don't you dare, Shadow the Hedgehog! You don't have the guts to fight women!" Amy said.

"Yes I do! I'm evil!" Shadow said and hits her hard in the face.

"OW! Ah I get it, you like working for Egghead!" Amy shouted and whacks him with the hammer.

But Shadow caught the hammer, "Tsk tsk tsk" he smirked evilly.

Nebula regained conscious and is now flying after Tails in the air, "Hold still you fox!"

"Nuh Uh! Sonic! Hurry!" Tails screamed. Sonic then came with the samples and saw Nebula chasing Tails.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Sonic yelled and spin-dashed at her.

"Ugh!"

"Take the samples Tails, I'll deal with her!" Sonic said.  
"Roger that!" Tails said and takes the samples to the workshop.

"Why you mutant blue rat!" Nebula throws her purple energy blasts at Sonic.

Sonic dodged them and then ran up to her to do a tornado around her to make her woozy.

"STOP! YOU ARE MAKING ME WOOZY!" Nebula screamed. Sonic grinned and then kicks her in the gut.

"Ugh!"  
Shadow dodged every move from Sticks' boomerang, "Your toys are no use, rodent!"

"I'll rip that stupid mustache from your face! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Sticks beats her chest like a gorilla and jumps on Shadow, pulling his mustache.

"URGH! GET OFF ME! OW!" Shadow screamed as Sticks pulled off half of his mustaches.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shadow screamed in anger which made his chaos powers glow red.

"KYAH!" Amy hits him in the head hard with her hammer.

 ***WHAM***

"Tails, anytime now please!" Sonic struggling to get Nebula off.

"Don't panic! It's done!" Tails said, holding a tray of three cookies. Shadow's cookie was black with red chocolate chips. Hex's cookie was dark pink with pink chocolate chips. And Nebula's cookie was violet-blue with light purple chocolate chips.

Shadow, Hex, and Nebula got thrown by Knuckles hard but they managed to recover.

"I won't lose, red buffoon! I'm an evil genius!" Shadow laughed evilly.

"I'm an echidna!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hey guys! You are hungry! Well eat those!" Sonic said and threw the cookies into their mouths.

 _"*GULP*"_ Shadow got his cookie shoved in his mouth and swallowed it hard. His eyes widen by that.

 _"*GULP*"_ Nebula got hers shoved in her mouth too, almost coughing from swallowing it hard.

 _"*GULP*"_ Hex got hers shoved in her mouth and she was quick to swallow it down her throat since she's a snake.

They all turned back to normal and were shocked to what just happened.

"I think I feel like my old self now" Hex said.

"Me too. Man it's hard to fight the evil DNA of Eggman within us" Nebula said.

"AHH-CHOO!" Shadow sneezed out loud from the mustache tickling his nose earlier, "I hate mustaches" he grumbled.

"Good, it's better with chest fur" Sonic smiled.

Shadow scoffs at his reply and then smirks, "Yup, it makes me handsome" Shadow said.

"Hmph! Well, girls can't resist the true blue heroic hedgehog" Sonic smirked back.

"Hmph! Nor can they resist tall, dark, strong handsome hedgehog" Shadow smirked again.

"Okay, that's enough boys" Nebula got in between them.

"Okay sorry. But I'm sure now Eggman is crying out at his base for failing for the 500th time" Sonic said to her.

"Yup. But with you and your team he'll lose a thousand times faster" Nebula said.

"Well I need to bask in the sunlight" Hex said and goes back to her sunbed.

"Yes. Now that I can-….." Shadow stopped himself when he saw a fly-bot spying on them.

He then placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Your plan has failed, Doctor. CHAOS SPEAR!" he said and throws a chaos spear at it to make it explode.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Not AGAAAAAIN!" Eggman threw an angry tantrum and pounds on his control panels in anger.

"How did you know there was a fly-bot, Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"I saw it pointing at me" Shadow said.

"Well, I guess we can spend time together with the Sonic Team now" Nebula said.

"Yep and watch Sonikku surfing" Amy said.  
"Surfing you say? I'm in. I can't wait to kick your butt, Sonic" Shadow chuckled with a grin.

"We'll see Shadow, come on dude!" Sonic grabs his board and Shadow follows.

The End.


End file.
